


Tiresias and the Snakes of his Life

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Oedipus Cycle - Sophocles
Genre: Based on the myth where Tiresias gets turned into a woman, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, angsty, sorta - Freeform, w|w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Based on the under known myth where Tiresias gets turned into a woman after striking a pair of snakes. He gets turned blind, and then his life turns upside down when he meets a woman who lives far away from the main city. Medusa, who's hair is like the very snakes that turned Tiresias into what he is now.





	Tiresias and the Snakes of his Life

I walked, eyes bright and young, down one of the great cobblestone paths of Thebes. My fortune had been good to me thus far, and my prophecies brought me a sort of honor by my fellow citizens. The gift I held was a rare one, and I held it as respectfully as I could. I do, however, revel in the faces of proud men who swear away their prophecies, cursing at me because they would never do the things I knew would occur in their future.  
The mighty hand of Apollo always strikes those who need to be knocked down a peg. I took a humble sort of pride in my work. I knew what I did was important, but I reminded myself all too often that it wasn't me doing the seeing, really, but Apollo.  
My god simply delivered the messages to me to pass on to the people because his voice is too much for humans to comprehend. My birds sang lovely songs of fortunes to me as I sit in my comfortable dwelling. It's a good life, really.  
That is, until I began to drift out of the main town to leave into the woods. I loved all the deep rich greens and the soft blues of the earth. Demeter did provide many gorgeous flowers this year. She blessed Thebes with a harvest large enough to feed even the rats until they're stuffed.  
I was young enough in my life to go walking every day. Animals were attracted to me naturally, and I them. A bird-a small thing of a warm brown colour-landed on my shoulder, as if to prove my point to myself.  
She pecked lightly at the cloth on my shoulder, and I gave out a soft chuckle.  
I was then surprised to hear her give out a short cry of surprise, and the fluttering of wings thudded in my ears as she flew away.  
I looked around to see what she was alarmed about, then let out a harsh yell. Two snakes, long and vicious looking, slithered up to my leg. One wrapped its body around me. Large, thick fangs looked as if they were able to plunge into the exposed flesh of my calf.  
I kicked at it, hoping to pry it off as nonviolently as possible.  
When I kicked at it, the two snakes suddenly hissed loudly, and I fell backward. They backed off, but an immense pain spread through my body.  
The bird that had landed on me before came back, but instead of its sweet song, it said to be in a voice that wasn't that of Apollo's tone, "Alas, Apollo's prophet isn't as gentle as he said. I win."  
My body glowed bright and I underwent a transformation even I wouldn't have been able to begun to predict.


End file.
